Blinky
Blinky is an African contract killer, pirate & head of the African Navy. Bio Early Years Blinky was born & raised in Blood Bath Bay. He learned to be a pirate & adopted a serious gambling problem, which eventually stripped him & his family of their wealth & galleon. To reclaim what was lost without his parent's knowledge, Blinky set out to sea for the first time ever & found no one to rob. As he was heading into the bay, he was ambushed by Captain Black Hook. In the following minutes of battle, Hook's crew overpowered Blinky's & captured them. Ironically, Black Hook's galleon was Blinky's first as the first mate of Black Hook was the person who Blinky gambled away all of his money. The crew scoured the galleon & found nothing & sank it. Blinky refused to back down & join Hook's crew. Hook forced him to walk the plank & Blinky nearly drowned to death. Pre-War era Blinky was found by Clyde, a terrorist who had been at the beach to recruit terrorists & he found an unconscious Blinky & asked his latest recruit to assist him in carrying Blinky off to Pinky's home. When he was interrogated by Clyde, he was recruited for the terrorist clan. Marcus Finch Entrapment in Madagascar Second War After the War & Death Blinky was posted as Public Enemy Number Four in Madagascar for his crimes before & during the war, even though him, Inky, Pinky & Clyde all swore that they'd be true Madagascans. Julien turned down their offers, not forgiving them for the horrible deeds & gave them a half hour to run as far away from Mount Madagascar as they could. When the four went into hiding, Blinky hid out on Chapel Island & spent the remaining years of his life there. One day, he was discovered by Charlie Winston & had to slit his throat & flee to Amazonia. During his hiding there, he caught the scurvy & healed after eating a few apples, but ate an appleworm sleeping in the apple & wasn't aware of this until the day before he died. Blinky returned to Chapel Island unseen & spent his time praying to the Olympian god Ra to help him recover. He died the day after & the Guru found his withered body sprawled against the Olympus Monumentus obelisk & the Madagascans gave Blinky a burial at sea by dumping him into the Chapel Island Sound while Pinky, who too, had been hiding, was dumped over Niagara Falls. Post-mortem Because of his unfavorable burial at sea & was not given a grave to put him at rest, his soul didn't go to Atomic Island to be punished, as a result, his struggle caused to him to turn at the Sea of Limbo, but he returned to the world as a ghost. Blinky decided to haunt the Madagascan Empire for what they did to him & Africa & adopted the name "Flying Dutchman". In which, he created a ghost version of the sunken S.S. Africa Death Head & changed the name to S.S. Flying Dutchman & began terrorizing Madagascar. Julien XIV & XV put prices on his head for anybody who could find a way to capture him & put him back in Atomic Island. One day, an idiot saw the anchor of his ship in his house & then, him & his best friend & their neighbor, climbed the rope to find out where it led. The idiots' neighbor only went to figure out who dropped the anchor & wanted to complain. The three boarded the ship & found out it belonged to Blinky's unresting soul & the neighbor was sent to the Fly of Despair while the other two had to become his crew. However, the Dutchman, finding them wastes of skin & useless to his need to frighten & strike the Empire ablaze with fear, decided to eat them & he ate all three of them. He was finally put to rest at the beginning of the Great Detonation. Trivia *Blinky enjoys vinegar talk, which is insult competitions as he claimed by Black Spot Pete to Bart Sampson, who was in disguise as a pirate, that any pirate worthy to join his crew had to prove the worth of their salt of the Six Seas by showing off how good they can swear.